


Alec has had Enough

by Book_lyfe



Series: 30 Different Writing Prompts [9]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec runs away, Alec's parents are homophobic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, they're teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_lyfe/pseuds/Book_lyfe
Summary: Alec is sick an tired of his parent's treating him like shit. So, he runs away.





	Alec has had Enough

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO I actually hate this

Alec has had enough. Sure his sister and brother care about him and try to stick up for him, but his parents cancel that out by being ten times worst. They call him names and glare at him. They barely give him anything to eat and Izzy and Jace have to sneak things for him.

Oh right, you're probably wondering why his parents are complete jerks. Well, it's because he is, according to his parents, a spawn of the devil, but according to him and everyone at school besides John and his gang, he is gay.

And he doesn't care that he's gay, he just hates being ridiculed for it.

So he's had enough. He stomps into his room after a rather nasty argument he had with his dad, or as Alec calls him, Satan.

He grabs a suitcase from his closet and starts to throw his things into it. He grabs the second one and starts to throw his art supplies and albums in them.

The third one he throws all his clothes in, same with the fourth.

Finally, when all the bags are zipped up, he grabs his backpack and goes to his bathroom, grabbing all his stuff, shampoo, razor, toothbrush, toothpaste, and hair gel.

He shoves his way out of the bathroom and goes back to his room. He opens his window throws his bags out the window, grabs his laptop and phone and is about to jump out when his siblings shove the door open.

"Alec  _ what  _ are you  _ doing!"  _ Jace shouts looking at Alec, who has half his body outside the window.

"Running away." He states simply.

"Where?" Izzy asks dumbfounded.

"Magnus' where else?"

"But Alec you can't!" She says exasperatedly.

"Iz, I can't stand staying here, when my parents hate me! Magnus' parents treat me better! It might be because his parents are gay and understand us, but either way, I  **_hate_ ** it here!"

Izzy and Jace look at each other and sigh.

"Okay fine, we'll cover for you. Go ahead." Jace tells him pushing him further out the window.

Alec smiles at them. "Thanks, I love you guys."

"Love you to Alec, be careful. Don't let them hear you."

"Trust me Iz I've done this before." With that Alec winks and jumps out the window, phone in pocket, laptop in hand. He lands on his bag of clothes. He quickly gets up grabbing his five bags. Slinging two on his back and wheeling the other three.

Alec doesn't have a car cause his parents never spent too much on him. He sighs and runs down the street.

Ten minutes later Alec arrives at his boyfriend's house. The house has two stories and is a dark blue on the outside. He walks up the front steps and rings the doorbell knowing that even if it is 11:47 and night, it's a Saturday and no one in the Bane family goes to bed until at least 12:30 on the weekend.

The door opens and Magnus' dad and  _ ayah  _ are standing in the doorway.

"Alec?" Jeff, Magnus' dad asks.

"Uh, hi." They both look at Alec's bags and gestures for him to come into the house.

Alec smiles at them and follows them into The family room.

"Couldn't take it?" Chris, his  _ ayah  _ asks.

"No, I just always get into fights with them, and they hate me so I couldn't stay there any longer. I was wondering if-"

Alec gets cut off by Jeff. "Of course you can stay here! It's not like Magnus has a small room  _ or  _ a small bed. He should be watching Netflix right now."

"He better not be watching supernatural without me!" Alec says.

Chris laughs. "No, when you're not here he watches dance moms."

"Why am I not surprised?"  Alec says sighing.

Alec stands up and grabs his bags. "Thanks, guys, your the best."

The two men smile at Alec. "Anytime, it's not like you and Magnus will ever break up, especially not after that one incident last year."

Alec cringes at the memory. "Yeah, can't lose him again."

Alec waves and heads up the stairs. He knocks on Magnus' door before opening it to a very amusing sight.

Magnus was in a shirt and boxers. He was dancing around the room singing to Justin Beiber's  _ what do you mean. _

"What- Magnus!"

Magnus turns around and a huge smile appears on his face at the sight of his boyfriend, but it goes down slightly when he sees all the bags.

"Done with them?" He asks.

Alec nods. "Done with them."

Magnus holds out his arms and Alec jumps into them letting the tears fall. He didn't even realize that he was holding them in.

Magnus reaches up to stroke Alec's hair. "Shh, baby it's okay, you don't ever need to see them again. Those people are cruel at heartless."

"I know, it's J-just, I never thought, wh-when I was younger, that they would e-ever hate me! They always c-cared about me and H-helped me, but ever si-since they found out I was g-gay they've hated m-me!" Alec sobs.

"I know baby I know. And believe me, I'd kill them if it wasn't illegal."

Alec looks up at the man holding him smiling through the tears. "That's why I love you." Alec stands on his tiptoes and wraps his arms, that were around Magnus' waist, around his neck instead. He slowly leans in and places his chapped lips on to the others soft ones. The kiss was slow and loving. It was everything Alec needed to calm down. Soon, but not too soon, they broke apart, leaning their foreheads against one another's.

"Aku Cinta Kamu" Magnus whispers into Alec's ear.

Alec smiles. "Love you more."

Magnus shakes his head. " _ Not possible." _

Alec leans away from Magnus, and walks over to his bed, pulling Magnus along. He plops down, suddenly realizes that his bags fell to the floor when they kissed, or maybe when he jumped onto Magnus, but quickly forgets about it because the love of his life was laying in bed. Next to him. In his arms. And Alec, even if he was crying minutes before, couldn't be happier. 


End file.
